


Dancing Through Life

by BiaPendragon



Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: Lambert has a wild idea as he and Rodrigue skip class one afternoon. Rodrigue struggles to deny him.Written for "Those Who Drabble In the Dark" Challenge from the Felannie Discord Server!
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie Fever Discord prompt: “It’s time to dance”: write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions etc (as long as the etc is reasonably within the bounds of dance/dance related activities)

“Can I ask you a favor?” The blonde boy asked, jumping down from the crate where he was sitting. He paused for a moment and started stretching out his legs.

Rodrigue set down the book he had been reading and looked up at his friend, “Yes, of course.” He chuckled. Whatever the request might be, he was certain he would do his best to fulfill it.

“Can you help me practice dancing? It’s been too long since we had those lessons.” Lambert said as he continued his stretches, clearly restless from sitting still between these boxes for most of the morning.

The question shocked Rodrigue at first. Dancing? He looked around the cramped storage room where they were hiding. There was barely enough space for them to walk. He doubted they could do it without knocking something over and causing a racket. “Here? Now? Why?”

_ And with me?  _ His brain continued.

“Yes? Why not? We have been sitting for a long time. It’ll be a good break.” He offered with a playful smile. “And the dance is only two weeks away. We should get as much practice as we can before then so we don’t look foolish and break someone’s foot. Are you in?”

Rodrigue found himself speechless. His heart longed to say yes. The idea of being held by Lambert’s arms in a dance filled his heart with exhilaration. Although he would never voice these wishes to the prince, he had dreamt of a moment like this, where he and Lambert could wrapped in each other's embrace, so many times in his life. Even if this was just a practice bout for the blonde, it would be too easy for Rodrigue to allow his heart to pretend it meant something more.

But years of training to become the prince’s future advisor reminded him of his duty. He had to warn the prince of the folly of his idea. The chance of someone finding them was too great, and if that happened, it would mean almost certain detention and a letter to their parents. He could not allow Lambert to take the risk. Reluctantly, he cautioned, “You do realize if they catch us we will get in trouble for not only for not attending class but also for trespassing.”

“So we’ll be careful to stay quiet.” Lambert said, unworried about the possible repercussions. “If anything happens, I’ll admit it was my idea and take the blame. Please?”

He held out his hand and looked at this friend with large pleading eyes that never failed to make Rodrigue’s heart flutter and drowned out the small voice in his brain warning him of how reckless this plan was. There was no point in resisting any further.

With a smile on his face, Rodrigue reached out and took the hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever he thought of dancing, Rodrigue would always picture the ballroom of the royal palace of Fhirdiad. A majestic hall filled with shimmering chandeliers and melodious music where elegant guests crowded and wasted the night away.

But they were not in Fhirdiad. They were hiding in a supply room behind the stables. In this room, there were only two young men surrounded by crates filled with miscellaneous forgotten items. Yet, his anticipation for this dance was greater than any he had previously felt.

“Ready to begin?” Lambert asked. There were no chandeliers, but his eyes still glistened brightly with the light from the window.

“Certainly.” He tried to keep the smile from his lips and poised demeanor, but his face moved on its own. 

Both stood still waiting for the other. Lambert went first, offering a short bow. Rodrigue mirrored him, and both stepped forward. A hand took his while another found its way to the small of his back and pulled him closer. The sudden touch made Rodrigue feel butterflies in his stomach. It was finally happening. But something was still missing.

“We don’t have music.” Rodrigue mumbled as he realized what was absent. He could taste the disappointment in his own voice.

“Well, then we can sing ourselves, no?” Lambert offered with his cheerful smile. “Ready?”

Then Lambert’s humming filled the room. The tune were offkey but they were still like music to his ears. After a few notes, Rodrigue recognized it as a section from the ‘Ballad of Loog’ where the King met his friend Kyphon and they start their adventures. It was a strange selection for a usual ballroom dance, but for the two of them, it felt like the perfect choice.

And then Lambert took the first step. For that moment, Rodrigue’s world was in a state of perfect bliss. The pressure of that hand on his back made him feel secure. The warmth of Lambert’s body next to his made him feel as though he were basking in a gentle sun. They were no longer in a crowded supply closet narrowly avoiding bumping into the various boxes, but instead, floating in a blissful cloud. He wanted nothing else but to stand like this forever as Lambert lead him in this dance.

“Rod?” Lambert said, stopping his humming but continuing to sway him slowly.

“Yes, Lambert?” He did his best to sound calm despite of the whirlwind of emotions flying inside his head. 

The hand on his back climbed up and lifted his chin. “Can I try something?” Lambert’s usual energy was not present in his voice. But Rodrigue could see the eagerness shining in those blue eyes.

Rodrigue nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation. Although he was not sure what Lambert intended, he trusted the prince with his life.

Suddenly, warm lips pressed against his, and nothing else seemed to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I will warn everyone that I am making a bigger ball fic for these boys, but when I saw the drabble prompt for this week I just had to do them! I love these guys a lot 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
